Total Drama After The Island
Chris:Hi Everyone.Chris is there. You maybe asked yourself "Oh,but will the fascinous,irresistible Chris McLean make a new season of Total Drama?"....well...your wish CAME TRUE! 24 contestants will be there for everyone's fun. They will face crazy,riskious and deadly challenges just because i need audience,they will eat disgusting food,they will sleep in the most uncomfortable beds ever...and the bathroom may be....TOXIC? Hehehe. But why these crazy dudes are going to get here? Simple. For the 100.000 Dollars....*gets call* Umm what? Ok *hangs call* I mean....1...MILLION...DOLLARS. Only one of them can get it. Which one: a boy, a girl, an alien, a pokemon...or even A YETI? You will discover everything if you keep watching the new season of TOTAL.....DRAMA....AFTER THE ISLAND 'Main Part' Cool Intro Right? Camp made by /\/\|2/\C£2010 (talk) 'How it works' Before the challenge,there will be always a pre-chat,so you can talk about previous challenge or...random talk. After the pre-chat,theres NOT the challenge,but an activity test. By posting "I'm here" in there,you can get in challenge. Who doesnt do that its considered not active. Try to not be unactive in the challenge or the elimination ceremony. After this. you can do what you want 'Times' The challenge will be made every 3 days at 19:30 c.a (GMT +1),but as this is unofficial,talk about this in my talk page 'Rules.' #No godplaying/cheating (meaning you can't win in a single line...or corrupting Chris) #Swearing is allowed,but only with * and _ 's #Being a villain doesnt mean you can personal attack others. #Obey Wikia Rules #Only Chris can talk with bold text (that means that i'm the only one that can do that #NO CHANGING OF ELIMINATION TABLE...unless you have to fix a mistake or you have permission #Unless you're allowed,you can't be other players #No flaming about elimination #Umpf...techincally,respect this wikia rules. #Try to be active the most. Contestants 2 per users please. You can be 2 girls/boys or 1 boy and 1 girl 'Boys' - Philip - The traveller - MRace2010 - Steven - The Wise Guy - Eric - The dark boy - Rio - The Australian Stalker - Franky494 - - - - - - - - 'Girls' - Melbourne - The artist - MRace2010 - Lily - The Sweet girls - LxJ - Marry - The Hot Girl - LxJ - Marida - The Scottish Dangerous Stunt artist - Franky494 - - - - - - - - 'Debutters (possibly)' 1 per user. It doesnt mean you will join for sure...i will decide... '-' '-' 'Elimination Table' NO 'Changing unless....read rules. Umm...yeah,if you need to add your contestant there you can do it. NO REMOVING 'Pre-Chat Chris:So...i think i have nothing to d- Hey! I see the contestants! Lily : *Arrive* Hey ^-^ Marry : *Arrive* Melbourne: *Arrives* Hi,whats up? Lily: Hi,Good thanks *Hugs Melbourne* Melbourne: Thanks :D *Hugs Lily* Philip:*Arrives*...girls. Anyway,hi Chris:Lily,Melbourne,Philip,Marry; Welcome to the is- *gets call* Umpf...i have to answer this sorry *answers call* Steven: *Arrives* Hey .. What's up ? Eric: *Arrives* .......... Philip:Um..hi Steven. I'm good,thanks *whistles and walks around* Marida: *On Horse shooting at a target* Bullseye Rio: *Stalking Marida* Marida: Go Away Stalker Chris:*ends call* Uff...Oh! Welcome to the island,Rio and Marida Category:Open